


Distant Voices

by Claire



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-26
Updated: 2012-02-26
Packaged: 2017-10-31 19:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint can't explain it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distant Voices

Clint's mouth has barely wrapped around the first word before he snaps his lips shut, not entirely sure how to explain it. How to explain that the guy he met a while back, the one who bought him a drink and pressed against him under the hot lights of the club, who whispered things in his ear and fucked him in the back alley because neither of them could wait until they got back to Clint's place, is the one standing in front of them, eyes wild as he calls Thor _brother_.

He can't explain it as he watches the buildings collapse around them, chunks of stone and concrete barely missing Natasha as she dodges out of the way, and he can't explain it as Hulk throws a car towards a figure that just _shimmers_ and vanishes, only to reappear once the broken vehicle slides to a halt.

He can't explain that the one who laughs when Tony barely regains control of the suit before crashing into the sidewalk is the one who ran his thumb down Clint's spine last night as he fucked into him, dropping words like _yes_ and _mine_ and _always_ like molasses into Clint's ear, with promises of _never letting you go_ dripping like honey onto Clint's skin.

And he sure as hell can't explain why his arrow went wide; sliding into the tree Loki was standing next to instead of where Steve had pointed. He can't explain and he won't, because he knows they won't ask. Thor himself had said that Loki was mischief and lies and untruths wrapped in false concern. He's a god, and what's one arrow against that, even one that should have fired straight and true. He's _Loki_ and Clint is, when it all comes down to it, just human.

So they won't ask and Clint won't tell them. And tonight, when there are fingers running through dirty blond and green eyes watching him like they're expecting him to say something, Clint won't ask either.


End file.
